Zordrak Strikes Back: Part 1
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: Episodes 8 & 9 of my series. The team tries to save the village from exploding candles, and then they discover the past!


Narrator: Once more, dear reader, we travel to the Land Of Nightmares to discover there, beneath the Black Mountain Of Viltheed, the loathsome Zordrak! Lord Of Nightmares! Hatching his monstrous plots to thwart our heroes so that nightmares may rule! OOO ECK! However, beyond the Forest Of The Dreamstone Travellers (where Philip is their leader), lies the old DreamMaker. Along with Mario and his friends, they send out tonight's dreams through the most precious and most powerful object in the land....THE DREAMSTONE!  
  
Zordrak Strikes Back Part 1: Episode 8: Toon Hot To Handle And Episode 9: The Origin Of The All-Stars  
  
Narrator: Zordrak's not alone in the Land Of Nightmares. Oh, no. He is surrounded, protected and waited on claw and nail by his troops-the Villain All-Stars. This is their commander: King "Bowser" Koopa.  
  
Bowser is at his Doomship. He opens a door labelled "Operation: EXPLOSIVE CANDLES" and takes them out. Mouser and the Nightmarestone Traveller are talking.  
  
Mouser: So, what ees going on with the Zilla World? N.T: Apparently, the Great Honourable Jennyzilla is furious that we had opened a dimensional link to the Land Of Nightmares. She wants to invade this planet as quickly as possible-and Bowser is going to help out!  
  
Bowser turns on the videophone and speaks to Jennyzilla.  
  
Jennyzilla: SO, THESE CANDLES WILL HELP US OBLITERATE THESE BUGS? Bowser: Yes, Mistress. My plan is to replace the DreamMaker's candles with these Exploding Candles I had purchased from King Bob-omb of the Bob-omb World. It will cause a huge explosion, so we can steal the Dreamstone in the confusion! Jennyzilla: I SEE. HMM. IT LOOKS LIKE IT WILL BE KATHLEENZILLA'S TURN TO SHINE! KATHLEENZILLA, BRING FORTH THE DIGIMON TO ASSIST BUGSER HERE! Bowser: She...called...me..BUGSER! Kathleenzilla: CAN YOU HEAR ME, CUTIE-PIE? I AM KATHLEENZILLA AND I AM BIGGER THAN MY PREVIOUS TWO ZILLA FRIENDS. I LIKE YOU TO MEET MERAMON. Meramon: Bowser. Welcome to my world!  
  
Bowser and the Doomship were encased in a cage. Kathleenzilla eyed him cutily.  
  
Kathleenzilla: UNLESS I COME, THEN I WILL RULE YOUR PLANET! Bowser: Sure, anything you say! I've had it to the backteeth with Zillas. I'm going back to bed. Mouser, I leave this mission in your charge! Mouser: Alright, sir! Next stop, the Land Of Toons!  
  
Meanwhile, in the Land Of Toons, Nathan and Tim (from HI-5) were making themselves at home in the DreamMaker's cottage....  
  
Tim: It sounds like you've had some adventures with the All-Stars, Mario. Mario: Thank you. But, one thing puzzles-a me: Where did-a Kellizilla come from-a? Nathan: Kellizilla? But, Kellie is much smaller than me on our shows. DreamMaker: I know. But this is the Zilla World we are talking about. This is dangerous-what if Zordrak and Jennyzilla made an aliance? Luigi: Never fear-a. Kellizilla was just-a the beginning. We'll take-a on anything that stands in our way-a!  
  
Luigi's words were cut off with a bang. Everyone ran outside and saw another Zilla! She was with Mouser and Meramon in a Doomship Creation: Bloodramon. Meramon looked like a man on fire. He was setting fire to the candles and throwing them in the Toon Village.  
  
Nathan: Kathleen! It's me, Nathan! Mario: All right-a, Zilla! You'll have to get past us first before you reach the Dreamstone! Kathleenzilla: WELL, WELL, WELL! IF IT ISN'T A PLUMBER AND A COMEDIAN/SINGER TRYING TO STOP US? WELL, I'LL TAKE THE COMEDIAN FOR RANSOM. UNLESS THE DREAMSTONE IS RIGHTFULLY OURS, HE GETS IT-IN THE NECK!  
  
And, so saying, Kathleenzilla grabbed Nathan and held him up high. Nathan was screaming like a man with a crab in his pyjamas. The Bloodramon arched forward and chucked up a cannonball from it's mouth. It splattered all over Mario, covering him in blood.  
  
Mario: It's up to you-a, Sonic! I know you can defeat-a Bloodramon. And, Biyomon, you bring-a Meramon back to size. As for me-a, I'll take on Kathleenzilla!  
  
And so, the melee began!  
  
Sonic Homed Attacked the Bloodramon until it got confused. It then attacked Mouser, blasting him off to Viltheed. Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon and circled Meramon, dodging every explosive in sight. She then used a Meteor Wing attack on the explosives and Meramon was caught in the blast, transforming him back to his In- Training form of DemiMeramon.  
  
Mario: All righty-a, Kathleenzilla! It's just-a you and me! Nathan: Quick! Before I get turned into chow-a snack attack!  
  
Mario punched a Question Mark Block and a Star fell out. He became Super Mario! Kathleenzilla tried to engulf him, but Super Mario was fast. He opened a Zilla Portal and casted Kathleenzilla back into the Zilla World. Nathan, however, fell into the remains of Kathleenzilla's prescence-a sandal!  
  
Nathan: Well, you've done it, Mario. But now, the DreamMaker has something for us: a bubble. DreamMaker: Not quite. It's a Daydream Bubble. You can grant only one wish with this baby, but I'm sure of it! Mario: Hey-a! That's the same kind of bubble-a I travelled in my dream-a! Luigi: Oh yeah? Well, I wish-a we found out-a why we are here!  
  
Luigi was gobsmacked. The Daydream Bubble opened up, and sucked in all of the All-Stars. Meanwhile, Bowser and 625 were walking-when they got sucked in, too!  
  
Princess Peach: Gasp! It's Bowser and that alien thingy. What are you doing here? Bowser: I don't know, but pass the sickbags! We're moving very fast!  
  
They were. The Daydream Bubble had granted Luigi's wish: the origin of the All-Stars, dear reader, will be unfolded...  
  
First stop was a temple. Knuckles realised that this was the same temple the Master Emerald was in on Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Tikal, for it is she, was talking to a stone. This stone was like the Dreamstone, but black and evil-looking.  
  
Tikal: I beg of you, Nightmare Spirit, please stop making us having bad dreams! Spirit: I cannot, Tikal. Somewhere, someone is tapping in to my core of the power source. I must be cast into space, or this world will be deleted-with everyone on it. I must go-or else the Arca Spirit will attack! Tikal: As you wish, Spirit.  
  
And then, Tikal threw the stone high up into space. Where did it lead- nobody knows.  
  
Mario: So-a, we were All-Stars-a because of a rip-off of our-a Dreamstone? Lilo: Wait, we're off again!  
  
And so they were. Soon, they came across a planet with 10 moons orbiting around it. Mario: There it is-a, Luigi! The planet that was in my dreams-a! Luigi: I take back everything-a I said about your dream-a, Mario. I'm sorry.  
  
And soon, they were in a laboratory. A purple mole creature was hard at work creating a black version of a Dreamstone Traveller...  
  
Mole-Creature: There. It is done. I have created the first nightmare! Me, Kardroz! Now, awaken: Nightmarestone Traveller! Everyone In Bubble: THE NIGHTMARESTONE TRAVELLER? Mario: You mean-a, our foe who was invisible was a creation-a?  
  
The Traveller stepped out of the pod he was in. Nightmarestone Traveller: I wish to serve you, Master Kardroz. I sense somebody coming...  
  
And so, as Kardroz and the Nightmarestone Traveller watched the door open, out walked.....The DreamMaker!  
  
Kardroz: My master! DreamMaker: I have come to banish you, Kardroz! I have heard of what you have done on Planet Dreamstone. You have abused dreams and turned them into nightmares. And get rid of that object! N.T: No-one calls my Master an object and gets away with it! ARGORRIBLE TRANSFORMATION!  
  
Kardroz was caught in a whirlwind of Argorribles until he was turned into a dragon/reptile manifestation. DreamMaker: Kardroz! New Creature: I'M ZORDRAK NOW! TOTAL APOCALYPSE!  
  
The All-Stars, luckily sheilded in the Daydream Bubble, dodged the attack and Planet Dreamstone was injured. DreamMaker: I must do something, or Zordrak will destroy dreams forever. I know! I'll take a Dreamstone from this planet and research and make dreams on one of the other planets. Let's see: England? No! The Zilla World? Never! The Land Of Toons? YES! Wait a second: what's this?  
  
The DreamMaker picked up a stone tablet from the remains of the laboratory and read: I am the remains of the Nightmare Spirit. My life-force was drained by Kardroz for his evil purposes. I have written this predicition that unless Zordrak stops trying to steal the Golden Radiance, the Xceed Solovolution will engulf him. On my last breath, I have asked Tikal on the Floating Island to ask anyone who reads this if they know anything about the Dreamstone.  
  
Just then, the bubble wizzed off back to the temple. Tikal and the DreamMaker were talking. DreamMaker: All-Stars? Tikal: Yes. A long time ago, a creature we call the Arca Spirit tried to take over our universe and crush Planet Dreamstone. He too was overcome with Xceed Solovolution. However, a band of cartoon characters, led by a plumber named Mario The First killed the Xceed Beast and brought us joy and happiness. I was told by the Chosen One to look after a stone with dark powers. I call it: The Nightmarestone!  
  
Mario: Mamma-Mia! No wonder-a the Nightmarestone Traveller-a is called. He wants to find-a this Nightmarestone-a and become the Arca Spirit-a.  
  
Tikal: While I looked after it for many years, I made friends with the Nightmare Spirit. He told me of a powerful beast known as the Perfect Nightmare. No-one has heard from it since Apocalymon took over it's mind. I hope that has cleared your information, Sir. DreamMaker: Thank you.  
  
And soon, a whole light flashed in the eyes of the All-Stars and they were back on the ground. Mario and co. decided to stop Zordrak from reaching the Nightmarestone and delete the Nightmarestone Traveller.  
  
The End: Part 2: Episode 10: The Trophy Collection & Episode 11: Argorrible Attack! 


End file.
